


Choices

by Sorran



Series: Operation Pitfall [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: Chuck hadn't lied to Raleigh. He did quite like his life, and he had every intention of coming back to it.
Relationships: Chuck Hansen & Hercules Hansen
Series: Operation Pitfall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Choices

Chuck hadn't lied to Raleigh. He did quite like his life, and he had every intention of coming back to it. Until Operation Pitfall threatened to collapse like a house of cards, and it became a choice of giving up his life now, or losing it alongside everyone else later. 

He didn't want to die, didn't want to have to regret all the things that would never be, but he had a shot at saving his Dad _(not his Mum, never his Mum)_ , so he took it.


End file.
